Electrically controlled systems often respond, at least in part, to external events. Sensors of various kinds are typically utilized to allow such a system to monitor the desired external events. Such sensors provide predictable electrical responses to specific environmental stimuli. For instance, mass air flow sensors provide an electrical output having an amplitude that varies in response to mass air flow in the vicinity of the sensor.
Sensors are comprised of one or more components, and such components are usually only accurate within some degree of tolerance. As a result, sensors must usually be calibrated prior to installation and use. For instance, mass air flow sensors usually have a gain and offset unit having a number of trim points (such as resistors that can be laser trimmed) to provide a substantially standardized and calibrated output.
Unfortunately, such prior art calibration techniques are relatively costly. There exists a need for a sensor calibration apparatus and method that offers equal or better reliability, durability, accuracy, and cost benefits.